


Black laddered and lace

by shniam



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nick in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick knows that Louis is going to get stressed at the judges houses so decides to cheer him up.  By wearing the sheer top from his collection with a pair of black lace panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black laddered and lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/gifts).



> This came about because Shnixangel was a little stressed so I sent her a picture of Nick in his sheer top and suggested she imagine him in that and just a pair of panties with Louis waiting for him.
> 
> She suggested I write it. Therefore this is her fault! (love you really! xx)
> 
> As is the norm - This is all fictional and in no way represents any activities, relationships, etc that the real people these characters are VERY loosely based on partake in. thank you

Nick stood in front of the bathroom mirror and adjusted his crotch again. He was pretty pleased with the overall look but wasn’t sure about the comfort level; although comfort was not what this was all about, it was definitely a visual thing. The front door shut with a bang and his nerves set in.

During the time that he and Louis had been doing, whatever it was they were doing, Nick had become pretty adapt at reading Louis’ moods by grading the bang of the front door. Today was a 6; the picture frame on the bedroom wall hadn’t rattled. Adjusting the neckline of his top, Nick felt he was ready.

“....you’d never guess what that twat Cowell said?” Louis had already started his rant as he pushed the bedroom door open. 

Nick turned around to face the door and suddenly felt very vulnerable. Clasping his hands behind him he rocked on the sides of his feet and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Wow.” Louis spluttered in approval, eyes travelling up and down Nick’s body.

“You like?” Nick asked a little worry in his voice.

Louis stepped closer. “You look amazing.” He said; reaching forward to trace the tattoos through the sheer sleeves of Nick’s top. 

“Wanted to do it for you, to cheer you up seeing as you had judges houses.” Nick admitted, feeling himself starting to harden in his panties.

“You did this for me?” Louis asked in wonder. “You got this for me?” He let his hands travel down until his finger tips were drawing along the edge of the panties. Regardless of how much he loved, and often demanded, people doing things to please him, when something was actually done spontaneously for him Louis was always amazed. 

“Bought them meself.” Nick said proudly. “And can’t wait for you to destroy them.” His voice took on a deep growl.

“Don’t want to disappoint then.” Louis smirked and pushed him in the direction of the bed. “Do you know how beautiful you look?”

“Tell me.” Nick panted as Louis mouthed at his nipples through the soft material of his top.

“The way this material clings to your body, can tell you’ve been working out Grimshaw!” Louis lifted an eyebrow. “Did you design this top like this on purpose? Do you want people to see your body? Thought it was just for me?” Louis gently bit on the nipple below his mouth, haven’t learnt very early on that Nick had a slight pain kink; Louis thought they worked well together as he considered there was nothing better than biting Nick and causing him to have to wear scarves to work the next day.

“Always just for you!” Nick gasped, arching his back and pushing his groin up to meet Louis’.

Louis pushed down on the bulge in Nick’s panties. “Did choose these for me?” Louis’ voice dark and sultry as he moved down Nick’s body, nails dragging under the flimsy material of the sheer top. “Did you try them on in the shop?” Images of Nick in the changing room of a lingerie shop flooded Louis’ mind. “Did you get the shop assistant to bring you different sizes? Did you get their opinion?” Jealousy did not look good on Louis but for some reason Nick was finding it particularly hot at that moment.

“No, No. Only you have seen them!” Nick begged as Louis skirted over the one area Nick wanted him to focus on at that minute. “Chose them for you!”

“Better look at them closely then.” The smirk in Louis’ voice very evident even though Nick had his eyes closed. Lowering his head, Louis mouthed over the prominent erection beneath the lace panties. The material was surprising soft beneath his lips and moulded around Nick, making it easier to suckle the hard cock below. “Want you to come in them.” Louis growled. “Make them dirty for me.” Pushing the waistband down a little he let the tip of Nick’s cock free. Glancing up at Nick’s flushed face first; Louis flicked his tongue over the slit.

Nick groaned, fists gripping the sheets as he tried to remain still and not thrust up into Louis mouth. Letting his tongue flick out again, Louis slid a finger under the edge of the gusset and stroked the underside of Nick’s cock; when Nick released a particularly deep moan Louis took pity and placed his open mouth over the tip and suckled. “Bit wet there love.” He commented and gathered some of the pre-come on his fingers before returning them under the lace panties, this time searching for Nick’s hole and teasing around the rim.

“Have lube.” Nick panted and scrambled under the pillow beside him with one hand before tossing the tube down the bed towards Louis.

“Hopeful were we?” 

“Yeah,” Nick’s voice coming out in pants as Louis continued to tease his hole with one hand while the other brushed the foreskin over his tip. “Wanted...wanted to make you feel good.” He rushed out as a finger breached the rim slightly before withdrawing.

“Making you feel good makes me feel good. Destroying you makes me feel fantastic.” Louis’ voice husky with want as Nick brought a fist up to his mouth to bite on it, hips lifting up to meet Louis’ fingers.

“Please...” Nick whimpered.

Removing his hand, Louis opened the tube and squirted some of the gel onto his fingers. Pushing the material to one side only, he gently pressed a finger to Nick’s hole before pushing in and licking over the weeping cock still with only the tip exposed. Satisfied that Nick was ready he pressed another finger alongside, moving them in and out in rhythm with the movement of his tongue. As Nick loosened up Louis twisted his fingers in search of Nick’s prostate. Just the change of angle was enough to bring on a new wave of groaning from Nick but when Louis eventually found his prostate Nick was seeing stars, galaxies and whole new worlds. Feeling particularly generous Louis moved the waistband down further with his free hand until he was able to take more of Nick in his mouth. Bobbing his head in synch with his hand Louis brought Nick closer and closer to the edge. Unable to verbalise, Nick patted Louis on the top of his head.

“Wanna see you come in these beauties.” Louis croaked as he pulled off and worked Nick over with his hands. “Come for me baby.”

It didn’t take long for Nick to reach his climax, crying Louis’ name as he coated both Louis’ hand and his new panties; splodges of white decorating the black lace with speckles coating the edge of his jumper.

“Fuck you look amazing.” Was all Louis could manage to say before he was pulling his own cock out and pumping it over Nick’s body. Moments later he let out a mumbled scream and he was coming over Nick, his own come joining a pool of white covering Nick’s now flaccid cock and the ruined panties. As the last drop left him Louis collapsed beside Nick, “Fucking hell...” He panted.

“That was intense.” Nick nodded as he turned to look at the flushed Louis.

Louis’ hand scrambled on the bed for Nick’s, finding it he linked their fingers together. “Are they machine washable?”

“Think they are worth washing?” Nick lifted his head slightly to peer down at the ruined mess between his legs.

Louis ran his hand over his face trying to wipe some of the sweat away, “If that’s what happens when you wear them, then fuck yes!” 

“Better get cleaned up then.” Nick screwed his nose up, “Starting to feel a little scuzzy now.”

With a slight moan Louis rolled off the bed, “I’ll grab a flannel.” He was half way to the door when he turned back to the bed. “’ere, that’s not how you got the idea for that shirt was it? Wanking over one of your tops?” He narrowly missed the magazine that Nick threw at him from the bedside cabinet. “Seriously though,” He continued when he came back with a damp flannel and a towel. “Keep these after we wash them.” 

“Think I will.” Nick smiled as he pulled Louis in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments very welcome :-)
> 
> Any errors, etc, please let me know so I can edit
> 
> Thank you! xx


End file.
